Beyond Broken
by AshNinja
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a young man from Pallet town, whose goal was to become a Pokémon Master. Everyone he knows supports him as much as they can, but what if, they lost hopes on his abilities, what would happen if the people he trusted the most betray him? A Futhershipping Story... Has slight hints of crossover...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

For a long time, the universe was dark and lifeless, nothing existed except remains, caused by the Big Bang. A few millenniums later, many tiny atoms, gathered together, forming an egg. The egg of the first-ever living being, the egg of the God, the savior of the universe. The egg took a long time to hatch. But, when I did, Arceus, the God, came to life, becoming the first ever being in existence. Arceus was unsure of its surroundings, it felt lonely, it felt fear. Slowly it started to think, come into senses. It realized it had immense powers, and due to loneliness, it started creation, creating everything, including its three sons, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, giving them power over, Time, Space and Antimatter, respectively. Due to Giratina's destructive nature, it was banished into the Distortion World.

In a few millenniums, the universe we know now came into existence, with it becoming tired after doing so much, Arceus decides he has to rest. Before resting, it informs it's sons, and thereby goes into a deep slumber.

The next time it wakes up, it sees wrecked planets, forests on fire, and in some places, there were no traces of life, it helped in resolving the disasters and again went back into its slumber. Not before choosing a person who can replace his duties if he were gone, Arceus called him the 'Chosen One'. His name was Satoshi.

Time passed, many criminal organizations were formed. Trainers started to emerge from different regions and places. In Kanto, Samuel Oak chose his first starter Pokémon from his father, Professor Oak, who started on his journey, he was a great trainer. A few years later Oak returns to Pallet town to marry, the girl he met on his journeys. Samuel and his wife had a child, the two named him Blue Oak, but, Samuel, again left on his journeys, and never returned to see his family. Following his father, the new trainer emerged, Blue, who chose his Pokémon from his grandfather, since Samuel did not return from his journey. Along with Blue, two other trainers emerged Red and Green. Red, was the first Pokémon master, and an amazing battler. But the three trainers had a disastrous fate, after a glorious life, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, killed the three in the Alola Islands, even killing Tajiri Ketchum, a close friend of Red. After finding the truth about his son's death, Samuel Oak returned from his journeys and followed his family line and became a Pokémon Professor in Kanto.

The first ever Pokémon Master died, Criminal masterminds were now ruling the world, earth lost all hopes of peace. At this time, a new hope was born. His father was away, no one in his family knew why. His mother named him Ash Ketchum!

As Ash grew, people could observe his kind-heartedness in everything he did, he always hung out with two people, Gary Oak son of Blue Oak, and Leaf Green, daughter of Red and Green. The three followed their parents' footsteps and began on their own Pokémon journeys, at the age of ten, along with Yellow. At the Indigo League, only Ash and Gary were present, and when asked why, Oak had no answer for Leaf. He told Ash that, Yellow stopped training, thinking she was weak, but the truth is, she died, in the hands of Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Ash and Gary continue their journeys with Ash participating and winning in the Orange Islands League, without Gary, followed by Johto with Gary, Hoenn, Sinnoh, where the two were started going on different paths, with Gary choosing to become a Pokémon professor, and Ash continuing on his dream to be the best that no one ever was. It was at this time, Ash knew the real reason, Yellow wasn't being seen around Pallet town anymore, because, she's dead!

After hearing about Yellow's death, Ash went into depression, which made him senseless, and so was he, throughout the whole of Unova league, just by maintaining a small smile on his lips. When he lost in the league, Ash's mother lost hope on him. She requested Gary to tell him to stop training, but Gary knows that is Ash's passion, and decided against it, instead he encouraged Ash. Throughout his journeys, Ash met people who helped him in tough times, and well, got motivated by him, but this time was a bit different, in Kalos, he met a person he hasn't seen for eight years, Serena Yvonne, the girl he helped when he was six. The two started to develop an interest in each other, but both being dense, did not reveal it. In the Kalos league, Ash was one step closer to victory. On the last day of their journey together, Serena, in a way confessed her love to Ash. But in every journey as much as he made friends, he even made enemies, all being the leaders of criminal organizations.

After this, Ash decided just to go to school in Alola. In Alola too, he helped people, and became an Ultra Guardian, meeting new Ultra Beasts, catching new pokémon, he grew a lot since we last saw him. I think we all know the rest. He can use Aura, he has weird yet amazing bonds with his Pokémon, he has traveled to different regions, lots in all of the leagues, again, again and again, excluding the Orange Islands, etc.

: A few months ago :

"Ash, thank you, I'm glad I came with you, you're the kind of person, I wanna be", Serena said, making the Lumiose siblings giggle, "Next time we meet, you're gonna like the person I've grown into", she said before she left.

"Awesome!" Ash replied balling up his fist, with his trademark smile, on his face.

"See ya", Serena left down the escalator, but before she reached the lower floor, she turned back, facing towards Ash, she builds up her courage and, "Hey Ash, there's just one more thing", she ran back up.

When she was on the top and was close enough to Ash, she looked at him eye into the eye, leaned forward and pecked Ash on his lips. Again, this time she goes down facing Ash, "Thank you!" she said, and with that, she left.

: The present :

Ash Ketchum, a 16 y/o boy from Pallet town, is sitting in his class, looking outside the window and wondering about something that happened at the Lumiose Airport a few months ago. The thing was Professor Kukui was teaching the class about PokéPhysics and how the Pokéballs work, and we all know Ash was in trouble.

"Ahem, Ahem! Mr. Ketchum, can you please explain what I just said", Professor Kukui called for a distracted Ash Ketchum, but, Ash being Ash, didn't snap out of his thoughts.

Professor Kukui made his way to Ash's table, and banged it, to make Ash snap out of his thoughts. "Uh! Sorry Professor Kukui, Pokéballs were made by late Professor Westwood of the Celadon University... and...", Ash said stuttering up his words.

"Ash, that was something I explained when I entered the class today, why are you so distracted son", the Professor asks Ash out of concern. Ash was upset with his own behavior, which caused him to bow his head.

"Sorry, Professor, can I... May I use the videophone?", Ash asks, Professor Kukui has never seen him so sad and so distracted, and thus, he agreed.

"Okay you may, but please return to the class soon", the Professor said, Ash, smiled, like for a mere second, bowed his head and walked out of the class. Kukui turned towards his students, "Does anyone know what's wrong with him?", he asks, the others, they all simply shrug.

**Author's Note: Okay, I've decided I'll end here today, will be up with the next up soon.**


	2. Dreams Torn Apart

**DREAMS TORN APART**

Ash was standing in front of the videophone, tapping his ground quickly onto the feet. He has been calling Serena for hours now, but no avail. Saddened, Ash walks away towards his class.

By the time he reached the class, Ash realized that Professor Kukui wasn't in the class anymore. He looks around and spots Pikachu playing with Sophocles' Togedemaru. The class was just having its usual discussion, Ash just goes back to his place and takes his seat.

Thoughts were running through his mind. He looked depressed, he looked sad, he looked like he's lost. Ash wasn't who he was today, he was lost. Mallow notices him, in the situation and walks towards him.

"Ash!", she called him, placing her hand, slowly in Ash's shoulder. Ash snapped out of his thought and freaked out, screaming.

"Hey Mallow, the class today was difficult, wasn't it?", Ash said, trying to cover up his sadness.

"What's the matter Ash, you look sad", Mallow asks him. Ash didn't know what to say, he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Uh! Nothing, I'm totally fine", he says pulling his smile. From a distance, the yellow little creature looks at him in confusion.

"Pi?", it thinks, twisting its head in confusion. It then runs up towards its master.

"You tell the answer or you're gonna see hell!", Mallow says, wanting answers. Ash would've seen hell if not because of his pal Pikachu. Pikachu comes running up his shoulders and nuzzles it's own cheeks with his, in an attempt to cheer him up. Ash smiles and slowly starts to laugh. Seeing Ash happy makes Mallow smile.

"I'll leave you for now, but I want my answers, and next time, it won't be so easy", Mallow says walking away.

"Whatever?", Ash says shrugging off. He then turns towards Pikachu and pets it.

"Chaa...", the electric mouse reacts to its petting. The rest of the day passes as a usual day.

It was past dinner in the night, Ash has gone to sleep, along with his Pokémon. Professor Kukui was about to sleep when Burnet starts to speak.

"Kukui don't you think it's been a long time since we've been on vacation?", Burnet asks her husband. Kukui, on the other hand, doesn't respond. Burnet taps him to make him listen to her.

"Huh? Yes, it's been so long", Kukui replies. Burnet noticed Kukui was thinking about something.

"What happened?", Burnet asks Kukui.

"It's about the kid..." Kukui replies.

"What about the kid?", Burnet questions.

"Don't know why, but he seems a bit distracted", Kukui says.

"Might be good if we can be sending him home", Burnet suggests.

"Yes, anyone would miss home, and he is just a 16-year-old kid, and we can expect such things", Kukui replies. But things running in Kukui's mind were different, "Is he in love?", he whispers to himself.

"What?", Burnet questions trying to figure out what Kukui just said.

"It's nothing, Good Night Hun", Kukui says closing his eyes.

"Good Night hubby", Burnet says, pulling the covers.

Two days later, Ash was walking through the forest, looking around himself. "The beauty of Kanto!", he says walking through the woods. Pikachu was walking alongside him, it was happy it was visiting home. After a few moments of walking, they notice a glare in the sky, the two look up to spot the sudden shadow of the creature that was on top of them.

"Char!", the mighty creature roared, greeting its master. Ash looked up to it with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Charizard!", Ash says running towards the spot where Charizard was about to land. When Charizard finally landed, Ash and Pikachu tackled it in a hug.

"PikaPika", Pikachu greets its friend.

"Why were you here, anyway?", Ash asks Charizard.

"Charizard Char", it replies, saying it went to meet Charla and was on its way back to Oak's lab.

"Oh, can you get us a ride home?", Ash questions it. Charizard nods in approval. Ash and Pikachu get onto Charizard's back and they take off towards Pallet town.

Ash made Charizard land in front of his house and pets it. "Thanks, Charizard, better you go back to Professor Oak, or he'll be worried", Ash tells it, but Charizard doesn't move. "Guess you wanna stay, okay then", Ash says but he has no pokéball, so he instructs Charizard to go to the backyard. He then walks through the door into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!", Ash shouts, making Delia come out of the kitchen. She runs towards him and hugs him.

"A...Ash, you didn't tell me you were coming", she starts to sob in happiness.

"M...o...m... ai...r!", Ash says congested in his mom's hug. She lets him loose, but what both of them didn't notice was, Pikachu got squeezed between Ash and Delia. After being freed, it was eyeing the two angrily, but its anger doesn't last, and it starts to smile.

"You look so tired, go to your room and have some rest, I'll call you when food's ready", Delia tells Ash.

Two days later, Ash is seen battling with Gary on the Pokémon battlefield of the Oak laboratory. When suddenly, the two get disturbed.

"So, the amateur is battling", a voice speaks to them. The two pause their battle.

"Hey, who're you calling amateur!", Ash and Gary yell in unison. Around them, they could see nothing but weed rolling. Ash and Gary looked at each other puzzled for a second.

"That couldn't be an illusion if both of us heard it", Ash says.

"I know it Ashy Boy, and I didn't come from Sinnoh to end a match like this, I want to win", Gary says forming a fist. But everyone in the field could hear a groan, and everyone knew where it was coming from, Ash's stomach.

The two childhood friends have a little laugh at it and move towards Ash's house, but what both didn't know was something bad was being planned behind their backs.

"So, Ketchum, tell me more about this Serena", Gary asks Ash teasingly, and Gary is the only person who knows that Ash has feelings for Serena.

"Shrug it off, Oak Tree", Ash replies. The two reach Ash's home and have lunch, but going back to the lab, they see wreckage everywhere, the two run to find, Professor Oak.

"Professor!", Ash says spotting the injured Professor. He was motionless but breathing. Gary runs towards his grandfather.

"Gramps! Gramps get up", Gary yells, trying to wake Professor Oak up.

Finally, after hours of trying, Ash and Gary wake the Professor, and he informs Ash that someone he trusted a lot, has done this.

"Ash, it's... it's Misty... I could only save these", Oak says, handing Ash a few pokéballs. The pokéballs containing Charizard and Gible. Oak hands Gary, Gary's pokéball and starts to breathe heavily.

"But why?", Ash murmurs to himself, "No, I don't believe it, she couldn't, she shouldn't", Ash completes.

"Ash let's take Gramps to the hospital first", Gary tells Ash. And the two start to go to the Pokémon Center in Viridian city. Ash was disappointed, more than ever, now that his Pokémon was gone too, he had work to do.

A few hours later, in the lobby of Viridian City Pokémon center was a sitting a boy, who would change the history of the Pokémon world forever. His dreams were torn apart, the person he trusted for nearly half his life was a traitor, and only Arceus knows what's going to happen.

**Author's Note: Okay, so people might be wondering why I picked a betrayal story, since it's very common and can be found everywhere on the internet, but man aren't they all the same, for a proper story I had to get Leaf into the story.**


	3. The Quest Re-Begins!

**THE QUEST RE-BEGINS!**

It's been three days since, the attack on Oak lab and most importantly the Betrayal. The person whom he thought to be his sister, a good friend and a shoulder to cry on, Misty, betrayed him. He was sitting in the Viridian City Pokémon center, still thinking about the same incident. When he abruptly stands and walks out, Pikachu following closely behind. Gary comes out from Professor Oak's hospital room, with a few papers in his hands.

"Hey Ashy, Nurse Joy said, we could take Gramps hom... Ash?", Gary speaks without the knowledge of Ash leaving. He runs outside, Ash was nowhere to be found. Gary looks towards the forest, and then runs for it, thinking Ash went that way. But Ash was hiding behind the Pokémon center. And after noticing Gary running towards Pallet town, Ash quickly sprints to the opposite side. Pikachu didn't know what to do, but to follow it's trainer, as he was running towards Pewter City.

After a few minutes, Ash reached the Pewter City Gym. The outside looked deserted, but Ash decided to check, the inside, it looked more isolated in the inside. Ash checked the Gym, for traces, all he could find was dust. But in one corner, was a slip, fluttering. Ash goes to grab and see what it was. It was a letter, purposely kept there for the young trainer to read.

_So, you are finally here... Loser! It's a shame to us knowing that we are your friends, knowing that we are the friends of, a Loser! Not only Brock but all of your friends are with me. Better you quit searching for us and lead a normal life._

These words felt like a thunderclap for Ash. Not only Misty, but Brock and many other of his traveling companions betrayed him. Tears were dwelling up in his eyes. The Ash, the whole world knew, collapsed onto the ground crying. Pikachu was trying to console him, but no use. After a few minutes of crying, beating his head onto the ground, Ash stands up, still crying. Ash Ketchum, turns around and starts to walk towards the exit.

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, Delia was worried about her one and only son. She wanted him to quit training, but she didn't want to break his heart. So, she decided to stay against it. The only person who knows it being Gary Oak. Gary was searching the whole of Pallet Town and around for Ash. A few minutes later, Gary gets a call, saying that Professor Oak, will be discharged from the Hospital, and Gary has to go and bring him home. After a few minutes of searching, Gary decides to head to the hospital.

Ash was walking through the woods, taking small steps, his hands in his pockets, Pikachu following closely behind. Both of them looked depressed. While all this was happening, they were being observed. One more step and the furious bird jumps in front of its trainer, surprising him.

"PIDGAW!", it bird pokémon yelled it's voice out, excited to see it's trainer again, after so long.

"Huh! Pidgeot!", Ash says running towards it and hugging it, "I just thought I lost you guys…", Ash says crying.

"Pid?", it looks at its trainer in confusion, and then at Pikachu. Pikachu then explains everything that had happened. Ash's Pidgeot was dumbstruck, after hearing what just happened. It then walks towards its trainer and tries to console him. Ash has no other Pokémon left, other than Pikachu, Charizard, Gible, Lycanroc, Meltan, Rowlet, and Torracat. Now, Pidgeot wants to join him back.

Ash catches Pidgeot back. A thought starts to run in his mind. Not all, the Pokémon he caught were in Professor Oak's Lab, some were training, some of them went on their own journeys and some stayed back to look after a specified territory. Ash's tears slowly start to disappear, and a faint smile appears on his face. He turns towards Pikachu, resulting in Pikachu to look at him confused.

"Pikachu, you ready to restart?", Ash says maintaining, the smile on his face.

"Pi?", it questions confused. But the smile on his trainer's face cheers him up, and Pikachu agrees.

"Well then, the quest rebegins!", Ash says, balling up his fist. But deep down, he knows he's sad, sadness that can only be overcome by revenge, and he exactly knows how to get it. Through the woods, he walks towards the Pokémart, of Viridian City.

Before entering the Mart, a blinding white light covers the surroundings of Ash. It was as if Arceus wanted to converse with him.

"Ash Ketchum", a voice came from the blinding white light. Ash knew who that voice belonged to, and so was quick to respond.

"Arceus!", Ash responded. But then the light fades away, leaving Ash back in front of the Mart. "What was that?", Ash thinks to himself, before entering the Mart. He gets some urgent supplies and then makes his way into the Pokémon Center, only to get smacked on the face by Gary Oak.

"Hey, what did you think of, to leave me like that, without giving me any information?", Gary yells at Ash.

"Hey man, calm down, I went to see Brock, but in the end, realized, he too was one of the many people who betrayed me", Ash says softening his voice. Gary's expression quickly changes, to sad. Sometime later, Ash and Gary reach Pallet Town. That night Ash barely had any sleep. In the Morning, Ash woke up and got ready. He put on a new pair of dark brown trousers, a black shirt on the inside, a blue shirt with red buttons, a red signature cap and a dark blue overcoat with a hood. He went down to have his breakfast.

Previously, whenever he went on his journey, his mom, was curious, excited and anxious. This time, she was confident, she knew it from her heart, that this time, Ash was going to win. Ash collected his Pokéballs and attached them to his belt. He then signaled Pikachu, to come onto his shoulder. As Ash went out, his mother followed him out. After they were out, Ash turned back.

"Bye Mom", Ash says, smiling.

"Bye dear, take care", Delia tells Ash, before he releases his Pidgeot and sets forth to his new journey.

Ash Ketchum restarted his journey, this time, to become the world's strongest trainer.


	4. Near and Dear

**NEAR AND DEAR**

"Though it hasn't been officially heard from the Old Professor about the attack on Oak Laboratory, new sources prove that Team Rocket is behind the attack of this world-famous laboratory and Pokémon Reserve of Pallet Town. Notably, no trainer's Pokémon was stolen other than those of, the Town's own Ash Ketchum", the news reporter reads, as Ash Ketchum watches the TV from the Celadon City Pokémon Center. After listening to this, Ash crushes the soda can in his hand, by clenching his fist as hard as possible.

"Lies, all lies! Team Rocket would've done it fair and square!", Ash murmurs to himself. Just then Nurse Joy calls Ash, to take his Pokémon, he picks all eight of his Pokémon.

**A/N: Since the Oak lab was attacked, Ash's Pokéballs have nowhere to teleport themselves to, and so, he can carry them around.**

It's been three weeks since the attack, since the Betrayal, Ash was in the Hoenn region sitting under a tree, having his food. While eating, he remembers his best friend, Brock. He starts to cry without his own knowledge. The brother who thought was his best friend betrayed him, and he was hurt. He then wipes off his tears and stands up. Pikachu, who was enjoying his berries, notices Ash now. But his sadness turns into a smile by now.

"Pikachu, we gotta move, are you done?", Ash says looking at Pikachu with a smile. Ash was successful to re-capture, Primeape, Butterfree, Lapras, and his Squirtle, which was at training with an Officer Jenny.

Ash and Pikachu were now walking through the forest, until they two find a house, to be honest, it was a Mansion. Ash now walks towards the entrance of the Mansion and knocks the door. No one opens it, Ash knocks again, and still, there wasn't any sort of response. Ash was now getting a bit tensed and he now speeds up knocking the door. He was about to break the door, when a young lady, about the same age as Ash, opens the door. And Ash crashes into her. The two of them crash into the living room of the house.

Slowly the two of them recover from the crash. The hugs Ash in excitement.

"Serena!", Ash says softly, hugging her back.

"Ash!", Serena, replies softly. The two of them embrace for quite a bit of time when they decide to break the hug. Pikachu was watching all this, its jaw hanging down onto the floor. Ash turns to Pikachu with a blush.

"So, buddy, I forgot to tell you, Serena will be joining us again, on our new journey", Ash says rubbing the back of his head.

**A/N:  
Author: But, Ash you were supposed to, you know, love Leaf in this story.  
Ash: Shut up Author, this is my story, I can love whoever I want, and because of whom the fans will enjoy.  
Author: WTF!  
Ash: Now go back to writing the story.  
Author: Okay, whatever.**

That night, Pikachu was having a good time with his Ketchup, when Ash walks into the room after training with Squirtle and finally, evolving it into a Wartortle. Serena was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Ash freshens up and goes into the kitchen to see what Serena was doing. In the kitchen, Serena was busy preparing dinner. Ash approaches her, his heart beating a thousand times per second.

"Here goes nothing", Ash whispers to himself, "Hey Serena", Ash calls for the girl. But the girl who was busy in her cooking doesn't hear Ash. Ash goes into the kitchen, Serena was alone, he walks up to her, and scares her.

"Ash! You literally, scared me", she says throwing a Poképuff at Ash. But, Ash being, Ash manages to defend himself.

"What was that for?", he asks Serena, not angry, not smiling, not in any mood but in a plain and soothing tone.

"Sorry Ash", she says, looking at Ash in his eyes.

"Hey Serena, I wanna ask you something", Ash starts.

"Even me Ash", Serena replies.

"You go first then", Ash replies.

"No, it was you who said, you had to say something first", Serena says.

"Okay fine…", Ash's voice starts to fade away.

"What is it, Ash?", Serena questions, softly. For a few moments, nothing could be heard other than the sounds of the two of them breathing.

"Serena", Ash starts, his was tensed to the core, "I...I...Iron Tail!", Ash says, making his own face turn completely red, out of embarrassment.

Tears start to dwell up in Serena's eyes, she starts to cry out of happiness and hugs Ash. Her warm breath was flowing down his chest. Ash hugs her back. "Oh Ash, I love you too", she replies, "From the first day we met as kids in Kanto, I've had this thing for you".

They both make eye contact and now kiss each other. But Pikachu just heard something, it heard a command, so it goes to check whether everything was alright. It even carried Ketchup, along. As soon as Pikachu notices what's going on inside. It closes the cap of its Ketchup.

"Pika?", it shouts out of amazement. Ash now looks at his buddy, who was, looking at the two of them. Pikachu being Pikachu, pretends to close the eyes of a non-living Ketchup. Ash giggles, for a second. But then, give his hand to Pikachu, who slowly climbs up. Ash, Pikachu, and Serena have a group hug.

Two months passed, since the day of Betrayal. Ash's Pokémon might have been sold to other people or trade away. Ash was walking through the woods of Melemele Island. Serena following closely behind, with Pikachu on her shoulders. After walking for a few more minutes, Ash abruptly turns back.

"Serena, Pikachu, you people stay here", Ash tells the two of them, handing them even his other Pokéballs. These Pokéballs contain Charizard, Greninja, Gabite, Torracat, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Blastoise, Primeape, Pidgeot, Melmetal, Butterfree and Lapras. Ash has a total of 13 Pokémon with him at this point. After leaving Serena and Pikachu, Ash walks a bit further into the forest. Where he encounters a Marshadow. Ash shows a feather to Marshadow. It is called the Rainbow Wing. It was found by Ash when he first saw Ho-Oh. But never knew it's purpose until recently. Ash learned that Ho-Oh had given him the Rainbow Wing as a recognition of having chosen him to be the Rainbow Hero and decided to meet Ho-Oh.

He later found out it was only possible if he could first show it to Marshadow, the only Pokémon able to summon Ho-Oh after the Beast Trio. Marshadow simply looks up at the sky. The sky starts to get cloudy and cloudy. After a few moments, a lighting bolt falls onto the ground, and Ho-Oh appears. Ash notices it and walks towards the legendary Pokémon, as he starts to float.

The time around Ash and Ho-Oh starts to freeze, nothing is moving, except Ash and Ho-Oh. Then suddenly the surroundings change. Ash was now facing the earth, the visionary zooms onto a young Ash, who was searching for a Polywag. Before he could find it, it startled Serena, then, he saw Serena, crying alone in the forest. He helped her get out of the forest. Then time passed by, Ash sees a grown-up himself, he was in a plane to Kalos. Quickly the image zoomed out. Ash was now looking at the Kalos map.

Time starts to go back, Kalos looked so much different in the past, Ash sees the beautiful forests of Kalos, but then suddenly the forests start to burn. In those burning woods at a distance Ash sees someone similar, someone, looking like him. Someone else is calling the Ash-looking man, "Satoshi". Ash then sees a much similar looking Pokémon, Ash-Greninja. Time jumped, the war was over, Satoshi starts sail to Kanto, while Greninja stays back in Kalos. Greninja then follows its trainer and does only good in Kalos. Satoshi's Greninja was the same Greninja that saved the Ninja Village. Arceus called Satoshi the 'Chosen One'.

Time passed, many criminal organizations were formed. Trainers started to emerge from different regions and places. In Kanto, Samuel Oak chose his first starter Pokémon from his father, Professor Oak, who started on his journey, he was a great trainer. A few years later Oak returns to Pallet town to marry, the girl he met on his journeys. Samuel and his wife had a child, the two named him Blue Oak, but, Samuel, again left on his journeys, and never returned to see his family. Following his father, the new trainer emerged, Blue, who chose his Pokémon from his grandfather, since Samuel did not return from his journey. Along with Blue, two other trainers emerged Red and Green. Red, was the first Pokémon master, and an amazing battler. But the three trainers had a disastrous fate, after a glorious life, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, killed the three in the Alola Islands, even killing Tajiri Ketchum, a close friend of Red. After finding the truth about his son's death, Samuel Oak returned from his journeys and followed his family line and became a Pokémon Professor in Kanto.

At around this time, Ash Ketchum was born. Nature cherished his birth, as the image of the first Chosen One himself, is reborn on the earth. On the same day, an egg from the lineage of Ash-Greninja was hatched in Kalos, an abandoned and over-powered Pichu was left in Oak laboratory. Ash sees everything, from his childhood to now in a flash, how he grew, how Serena grew, how Froakie grew, how Pichu evolved into Pikachu. The whole vision just flashed in his eyes. And then, he could hear voices.

"Ash!", the voice starts to speak, as an image started to form around it, the image started to look like Ash.

"Who are you?", Ash questions the image.

"Ho-Oh", the image replies.

"Ho-Oh?", Ash says confused.

"Yes, Ash I've known the future, _your future"_, Ho-Oh stresses.

"Is that the reason, you let me see you so that I can be safe from threats?", Ash questions.

"Young man for the answer to your question, follow me", Ho-Oh says, signaling to an area, where land was being formed. Ash says nothing but follows the image. And when they were on land, Ash sees many familiar faces, his ancestor Satoshi and his Greninja, Red and all his Pokémon, Sir Aaron and his Lucario, Tajiri Ketchum, Yellow, Sir Aaron, and finally Arceus.

"Dad!", Ash runs towards his father.

"Ash!", Ash's father tells him giving him a hug, "How's Delia?", Ash's father asks him.

"She's great Dad", Ash tells his father.

"All these people here, we want to tell you something son, so, listen carefully", Ash's father tells pointing at all the other present.

"Ho-Oh, you have successfully completed your work", Arceus tells Ho-Oh, then turns towards Ash, "Ash Ketchum, the one chosen by many!", Arceus starts to speak, "Thanks for coming, you were supposed to come here on the day you started your journey, but it's not too late anyway".

"What?", Ash questioned with a confused expression on his face.

"You were born for a purpose, and that is to restore hope, you have already dealt with many threats to restore hope, without even knowing it was your purpose", Arceus continues, "Ash, criminal masterminds are all over the world, and it's your duty to save the innocent from them".

"Wait, what if I did not wish to become a trainer at all?", Ash questions.

"You were destined to become a hero, champ", Red answers, "It was your fate that you had to become a trainer".

"Yes, Ash, and remember, you wanted to be a Pokémon Master, the well-being of Pokémon was always your _destiny,_ and you've got _best friends in a world you must defend,_ the Pokémon World", Satoshi continues.

"But those Best Friends abandoned me, betrayed me, and broke me into pieces", Ash says, almost about to cry.

"I think not, a voice from behind tells them, it was a really, familiar looking person. Gary's father Blue, then walks into the conversation. "I don't think so, Gary and Serena are still with you, no only them, but quite a lot of people are with you.

"Show those traitors the true you", Red and Tajiri add.

"Ash, you are the worthy one, I'm granting you a wish, a command over then full Aura powers within you. Go, show them, what you're made of", Sir Aaron continues.

"Before you even joined the Ultra Guardians, you were always destined to be the one and only true _Guardian_", Ash's father continues.

"_The true hero, the Rainbow Hero_", Ho-Oh adds.

"Ash, always remember, we'll be there by your side, you can always talk to us through your Aura", Aaron tells Ash.

"With that said, be careful son, take care of your mother", Ash's father adds.

Ash finally notices someone, the girl who lost her life defending a group from the criminal organization, Team Rocket. He walks up to Yellow and hugs her. Yellow then informs Ash, that, Leaf was still alive. Ash gets shocked and looks towards Red. Red nods in approval. Ash then looks back at his father, and the two exchange a smile.

"Ash, just one more thing, go to Cerulean Cave, and meet my old friend, tell him I sent you", Red tells Ash. And with that, they all depart Ho-Oh changed back into its normal form, and Ash was back to the place the vision started. Time starts to run once again, and everything goes back to normal. Ho-Oh then fly's away. Ash smoothly lands on the ground.

Along with Marshadow Ash walks back to the place where he previously, left Serena and Pikachu. Ash the hugs the two, even releasing Greninja.

"Serena, Pikachu, Greninja!", Ash says hugging the three, "I'm glad I met you guys".

"What happened Ash?", Serena questions confused. Ash now breaks the hug and looks into Serena's eyes, there was awkward silence for a few moments. Ash then hugs Serena, Serena was confused at first but then she returned the hug.


	5. Truth Be Revealed

**TRUTH BE REVEALED**

"He could have become the next Red if he chose to. But, he stood against it", a boy around 16 years of age, tells standing next to a window. His two hands behind his back. Across the room, on the other side, was sitting another boy, almost the same age.

"Then, what did he mean by becoming a Pokémon Master?", the other boy asked. He was short-tempered and wanted answers. "Tell me Oak! or you are going to lose your tooth!", the boy shouted.

"It's much more than that", Gary Oak replies, "You see Paul, he's been an inspiration to many, including the people who betrayed him", the room became quite all of sudden, a few minutes of silence between the two friends.

"So, where's he now?", Paul questions Gary. Gary had no answer for that. It's been five months since Ash's disappearance.

"I don't know! Last time someone spotted him in public, it's the Melemele Island. He isn't in touch with us, he isn't in touch with his classmates, nor any of the Professors. He needs his time", Gary tells Paul, lowering his head.

"So, what do you think, you're going to leave those people who hurt your Grandfather?", Paul questions Gary, "What are you, a kid? Gary, we need to show those people what we are capable of, first Ash, then your Grandfather and then...", Paul abruptly stops, remembering, the one girl he loved, with all his heart. Gary lifts his head up and looks straight to Paul, he walks over to Paul, and places his own hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Don't worry Paul, everything will be alright, first we'll have to find all those people who are on our side, I never thought I'd say this, but, we're going to start a war", Gary says clutching his fist. Anger can be seen in his eyes. "First, we've to keep it a secret, no one should know, who attacked my laboratory in Pallet Town, neither the press nor the public, no one should know, who made your life such a tragedy, no one should know, why Ash has disappeared. It's our revenge, for Ash, my Gramps and the life you lost. This is the fight of our lives. And we'll win it whatever it takes!", Gary ends the speech.

"But first we need to find Ash. It's his revenge too after all", Paul adds.

"For that, we need to travel to the Alola region. But, we've fallen short of time already", Gary tells Paul.

"We can do one thing, you travel around gather people on our side. I will go to Alola and find Ash", Paul replies. The two of them agree with their plan.

It's been three months since, the closure of the Pokémon Trainers School, in Melemele Island. All the students who studied along with Ash have passed out of the school after their age crossed 16.

Meanwhile, Ash was atop Wela Volcano, training with his Garchomp. Ash has been successful in evolving, all of his current Pokémon to their respected final evolutions and gathering their respected Mega Evolution Crystals. His team contained Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Pidgeot, Decidueye, and Melmetal, having the Backups such as Blastoise, Garchomp, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Marshadow, Butterfree, Primeape and Lapras. Ash was successful in collecting, Charizardite X, Pideotite, Blastoisinite, and Garchompite mega stones, along with mastering the powers of Pikashnium Z and collecting, Incinium Z, Decidium Z, Lycanium Z, and Marshadium Z, along with all the type Z moves, Alola can offer.

By this time, a new person was added to the betrayer list, Lana. She was keeping Misty updated with Ash's actions. But, Aether Foundation had his back and so did Gladion.

Meanwhile, in the Kanto region, in a deserted place was a big structure made up of metal. Inside were many rooms and offices. Many jails, many workers, many Pokémon. Three similar faces were walking through the public inside. Two adults of opposite genders and a Meowth. They enter an office room, and inside was a man in the shadows, petting a Persian, he was facing the opposite direction.

"It's been over a month I've summoned you from Alola, and yet, you cannot find where a single kid is!", the Man yells, turning around.

"Sorry boss, but, Ash Ketchum, is nowhere in the Kanto Region", the woman tells her Boss.

"He is the only one, who can prove the lies, that have been bestowed upon our organization, and I Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket will take my revenge upon those, pesky youngsters, who trapped us, in this situation!", Giovanni shouts, in anger.

"Boss, please calm down, we'll help you find Ash, but for that, we need three teams, one to check Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, the other to check him at Unova and Kalos, the last to check at Alola and Galar", the Meowth speaks.

"You fools, Unova and Alola are close to each other and so are Kalos and Galar. Check the World Map before planning on such things", Giovanni yells at the not so clever plan from the trio. The team shivers at the rage of their boss. He's always been that kind of a man, but now, the law is against them and one single person, no one knows, who he or she is making the entire organization shiver.

After a few minutes of thinking, Giovanni hands them a few ID Cards and sends them out of his room.

Ash and Serena's relationship has been building up. They are more than one another's crush now, they're their own thing. Their identities have become secret, and so is their living. Though Ash was in Alola Island, not many people knew where he was. Though the betrayers knew that he had been in Alola, they did not know his actual location, he's been traveling from island to island, region to region, without any contact with his friends, or his own mother.

A few days passed, Ash was traveling through the woods of Akala Island. Serena was walking along with him, holding his hands. After walking for some time, they reach a plain ground. The air was quiet, and still, but slowly, the sound of footsteps start to build. Ash starts to look here and there. After a few minutes, the footsteps start to quicken up.

"Ketchum, you gotta stop hiding, I'm done with finding you!", a voice says. He was exhausted and frustrated at the same time.

"Paul, get lost, it's not good for you, nor is it good for me", Ash shouts into the woods.

"Ash, we're with you, me, Gary and a whole bunch of others", Paul shouts, he was closing in.

Ash sees this as an opportunity and runs away. And when Paul comes out, Ash was nowhere to be found. After running for a few minutes, Ash releases Charizard and takes it to the skies, escaping from Paul. Meanwhile, an exhausted Paul, sit's on the Ground, breathing heavily. A few moments later, Paul could hear a few footsteps, and within seconds, in front of him, was standing a tall man, who called a Rice Ball a Donut.

"Brock?", Paul questions in amazement, but Brock wasn't a friend or an ally anymore.

"Infernape! Use flare blitz!", Brock says releasing an Infernape. The Infernape was standing in front of Paul, it was really familiar to him. Paul then abruptly releases his Electivire.

"Electivire, use Thunderpunch!", he commands it.

"Oh, Paul, you did a very big mistake, releasing this powerhouse of yours, back then, only to be caught the worthless scum!", Brock mocks Paul. Paul then realizes, that, it was Ash's Infernape. Paul calls back Electivire and starts to walk towards Infernape, which in turn, used a flamethrower, on Paul. Paul's skin started to get hot, but didn't burn, he keeps moving forward. Paul's skin starts to feel like burning, but he keeps moving forward until he reached Infernape. Paul's skin became red, due to the heat his body just absorbed.

"Chimchar, I'm sorry", Paul says placing his hand on Infernape's face, "I should've told this to you long ago, but, I was a stupid egoist back then, and didn't know, what Pokémon training was. I only thought that Pokémon training, was using strong Pokémon to win in battles, I'm sorry. If you're still angry on me, I'm ready to take the hits", Paul finishes. Infernape looks at Paul in his eyes, only truth can be seen. It then heads back to Brock and uses Mach Punch on him. And goes back to Paul.

"Infernape, I hate you!", Brock says crashing into the woods.

"I promise, I'll take you back to Ash", Paul says capturing Infernape.

Meanwhile, over in the skies of Alola, a chase was going on, Ash and Serena on Charizard and Lana and May on a Talonflame. Ash stops when he was close to the Wela Volcano and gets down from Charizard. When May and Lana land, a serious battle takes place for a few minutes. Kiawe was going to the Volcano to help Ash. And so was another person, but to help, Lana and May. The two of them land on the side of the Volcano, where Ash and May were Battling.

"Starmie, attack", the other girl who just arrived orders. It should have attacked Ash, and he would have fallen into the Volcano, if not for Serena. Serena, pushes Ash, so that, he does not get hurt, in the process, hurting herself. Ash looks at Serena who was falling into the Volcano, but before, she falls down, and gets hurt, a bird dives into the Volcano and saves Serena. It was Talonflame.

**A/N: Man, what a loyalty! And, I'm sorry, it's not going to be a furthershipping story, but leaf is still in the story.**

Talonflame realized, that May betrayed Ash and was using it against him, and so, in turn, it betrayed May. Serena was alive, but not conscious, and Ash in his fury commanded Charizard and Pikachu to perform a combined attack of Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. May, Misty, and Lana were hurt, and a huge cloud of dust was formed. And after the dust settled, Ash and his friends, were nowhere to be found.


	6. Lost Heart

**LOST HEART**

"I saw them lose, I helped them, they saw me lose and betrayed me. Now's the time, I win and take my revenge", Ash said, with his head down. Serena holding his shoulder. Slowly pressing it, she tried to soothe him. Ash was never like this, the joyful and ever smiling Ash, had disappeared. He started to act like someone different, someone way denser than the Ketchum she knew.

Serena was dreaming all this, sleeping on the Pokémon Center bed, Ash in the adjacent room. In the lobby, were Kiawe who was taking care of Pikachu, Gladion, and Paul, along with, Gary, who came to Alola, with Max. Serena was sleeping peacefully in her room, when Nurse Joy enters the room, to check on her. Nurse Joy didn't want to disturb the sleeping girl and when she was about to close the door, someone, hit Joy, on her head. As she looks back, she sees a girl, who was about the same age as Serena.

"W...hy...?", Joy says, crumbling on to the ground. The girl looks at Joy with a sly smile. After Joy left her consciousness, the girl walks into the room. She looks at Serena for a brief second.

"So, you're the girl, that fell for that little kid. Hmm, quite curvy, beautiful and sexy I must say. I love that cute smile too, it won't be that easy to kill you seeing that smile", the girls say walking forward. She then lightly taps on Serena's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Serena shook her head off before she woke up and looked at the girl. Serena tries her best to open her eyes widely.

"Who... Who are you?", Serena questions the girl. The girl looks at Serena, smiling wickedly. She then takes out a small knife, without Serena noticing it. Serena was scared, none of her Pokémon were with her, nor was Ash.

"Don't worry beautiful. Ash is just going to lose, the one thing, he loves the most", Iris says slowly, revealing the Knife. Serena wanted to scream, but then, the two of them, hear a voice.

"As if that's going to happen!", an unknown voice says, standing at the door. Iris looks back at the unknown person. It was another girl, about the same age as Iris and Serena. Juggling her pokéball in her hand, she enters the room.

"Who are you?", Iris questions the girl, with a serious look on her face. Holding, the edge of the knife near Serena's throat.

"You need not know, who I am, but, Ash... Ash mustn't lose, anything more!", the girl says, releasing her Venusaur, and commanding it to attack Iris. Venusaur, throws Iris out of the Pokémon Center, by breaking the wall. Serena looks at the girl, who just protected her.

"Why does, she seem so familiar?", Serena thinks to herself. Serena looks at the girl for another few seconds, until her mind sparks. Serena then starts to recollect things from her childhood. She remembers everything from the time she got into her senses, it all stops at one place, the forest in Kanto.

-Flashback-

_Ash just helped her out of the woods, and the two were walking back to the camp, holding hands. As they approached the camp, two noticeable figures, could be seen. In the camp were two people, waiting eagerly for Ash, to play the game 'Pokémon Masters'. After reaching a proper distance, Ash introduced the two to Serena._

"_Serena, meet them, Leaf and Gary, my best friends", Ash said pointing towards Gary and Leaf. "And guys, meet her, Serena. She's also here for Professor Oak's Camp", he says pointing towards Serena. _

"_Ooooo, so Ashy found himself a girlfriend in the woods", Gary teasingly replies to Ash. Both Ash and Serena blushed really hard. Gary bursts into laughter looking at their faces. Leaf then, hits Gary on his head, for being such a jerk. She walks forward and smiles looking at Serena. Serena smiles back._

"_Hello Serena, I'm Leaf, nice to meet you!", Leaf says stretching her hand, with a brilliant smile. Serena smiles and accepts her hand. In the light of the setting sun, two people became friends. _

-Flashback ends-

"Leaf!", Serena whispers to herself looking at the girl. Leaf was by far, never mentioned by Ash. After meeting Ash in Kalos when he went there for the Kalos league, Ash never bothered to mention anything about Leaf, but he did mention Gary a lot of times. Presently, Leaf was defending Serena, by battling Iris. All these sounds, alerted, the gang that was sitting in the lobby.

Soon, Gary and Paul, start to run towards the rooms of Ash and Serena, but they were too late. Before Leaf could notice, Misty, entered the room and put a knife to Serena's throat. Iris smirked for a second, which Lead noticed and turned back. Leaf quickly commands, her Venusaur, to battle Iris and releases, Char. and commanded it to attack Misty. Char was Red's Charizard. Misty releases a Buizel and commands it to attack Char. By the time Gary and Paul were here, Serena had a cut near her throat. She was still alive, but her health was depleting. Misty was battling Leaf.

Gary runs towards Serena, and opens a drawer, next to her bed. He quickly picks a few ointments and a Band-Aid and starts to treat Serena. After he was done, he gives Serena, two pills. Paul in the meantime, was successful in waking up Nurse Joy. Serena, who was alive, start to point towards Leaf. Paul looks at the Pokémon, that Misty was using, it looked awfully similar. Gary observes the Girl, before, he yells, "LEAF!". Hearing all the noises in the other room, Ash starts to wake up.

"Huh! What happened, where am I?", Ash questions himself, who just woke up, from sleeping in his room. Slowly, the door starts to open with a creepy sound. Ash in his desperation, starts to search for his pokéballs, but couldn't find any. In a second, the room glows bright, light traveling faster than its original speed.

Through the light, Ash could see, a dark Alola Region. And then everything turns back to normal. The door was still about to open, when, it happened. To be precise, it all happened in the blink of an eye. Out of the door, Brock comes in.

"So, Ketchum, ready to lose?", Brock says holding a pokéball. Brock and Ash lock eyes, and then after a few seconds, the two hear a noise. In a corner of the room, an ultra-wormhole starts to open. Out of Oblivion, comes out the Legendary Pokémon of Sun itself, Solgaleo.

"Solgaleo!", Ash says out in shock. Solgaleo protects Ash. By defeating, all of Brocks Pokémon. In the other room, Kiawe was holding Ash's Pokéballs and they all start to shake. Slowly, revealing themselves, all the Pokémon, he now had on hand go to Ash's rescue. Max follows the Pokémon and before, he enters to room, he sees his sister.

"Oh! So little Maxie is here to protect his mentor", May says about to release, here Blaziken.

"You're not hurting any more people", Ash says as he commands Pikachu, to use Iron Tail. Ash was angry, for sure, and he didn't know, they hurt Serena. After he scares May out of the Pokémon Centre, Ash turns back, and when he was about to collapse onto the ground. Max runs up and catches him.

"Thanks, Ash!", Max tells him, as he started carrying Ash towards Serena's room. Inside Serena's room, Leaf was about to crush Buizel, as Ash enters.

"Stop! Buizel!", Ash shouts when Buizel looks at Ash. I was happy to see it's trainer. Ash slowly walks towards Buizel. Buizel was calm, it wasn't moving. Ash now stood in front of the Pokémon, and slowly, laid his hand on Buizel's forehead. White light started to glow around it, and in a few seconds, Ash was facing a beautiful Floatzel.

"That's Ketchum for you!", Gary says, seeing what just happened in front of his eyes.

"Floatzel! Use Hydro Pump!", Ash commands the newly evolved Pokémon. Floatzel follows it's trainers' instruction and fires a massive Hydro Pump onto Misty and Iris. The two of them, fall to the other side of the Pokémon Center wall. Ash looks at all his Pokémon, including Nebby. He then walks towards Serena and observes the hurt.

"Ash, you know, we tried our best, but till the time we came here, Serena was hurt, we are sorry Ash", Gary says, walking forward.

"It's ok Gary, you're not a Pokémon to use extreme speed, you know. Still thanks!", Ash says as he shifts his gaze towards the other girl in the room. Ash walks towards her, stretching his hand, and putting it on her shoulder. "Thanks, Leaf! Serena would've been dead if you weren't here in time. I owe you one!", Ash tells the girl.

"Oh, you don't, Ketchum!", Leaf says smiling at Ash.

"Uh! So, Ash, I think stuff's going to get weird, with two Mrs. Ketchums in the same room", Gary says, jokingly.

"This guys never change!", Ash says hitting his forehead with his palm. While, Leaf just, shakes her head. But a small blush could be seen creeping on Leaf's face, which only Serena noticed.

"Ash, we've got new information, it's about this year's Indigo League", Paul says, which alerts Ash. Ash and the other boys go outside, while Serena and Leaf, were the only people inside.

Serena and Leaf have a small discussion and when Ash enters the room, he could see both of them smiling. As he walks forward, to sit near Serena, Leaf walks next to him. Ash takes his seat next to Serena, and Leaf sits next to Ash. The two girls, at once kiss Ash on either side of his cheek. Just at this moment, Gary enters the room. Gary couldn't believe what he just saw, and Ash couldn't believe what just happened to him. The two of them were in utter shock, when the two girls shout, "We Love You, Ash!". 


	7. The Mysterios Man

**THE MYSTERIOUS MAN**

"Um... What just happened?", Gary who just entered the room and was still shocked by the thing that happened mere moments ago. Serena and Leaf together, kissed Ash while Gary was watching.

"Wait! Gary! I have no idea what's going on! I entered the room to have a conversation with Serena, and this happened", Ash who was about to burst into a million pieces, in anxiety replies to Gary. Seeing the three of them blush, Gary started to chuckle, and ultimately, burst out into laughter.

"Chillax Ashy Boy, it's not something unexpected. I always knew Leaf had a crushy, crushy on you, isn't it Leafy?", Gary tells the three, who were still in shock.

"Leafy? Oak, one more time you call me that, my fist, goes into your tooth!", Leaf yells, standing up. Gary puts his hands forward, to defend himself. Ash was getting frustrated, as to what was happening around him. He started to stand slowly, his blood boiling with anger.

"SHUT UP!", Ash shouts standing up. He started to get angry, and with the building anger, falls down to the ground. As Ash goes into a state of hibernation, Gary was quick to catch him.

Darkness all around, Ash was floating in empty space, his head blanked out. Slowly, Ash started to come into normal senses, he quickly realized, what had happened a few minutes ago. That kiss from both of them felt natural, it felt like it should've been there since the beginning. In a flash of bright light, something appeared before Ash, along with Arceus' voice.

"A few millenniums ago, while deciding the fates of the Chosen One, due to the improper planning of me and my sons, one of the Chosen One's life was split into two. To correct that same mistake, my sons have suggested, to instead separate one person in his life, then splitting his own life into two. You were destined to be the Chosen One for your era. Ash, you'll need to listen and understand, Leaf and Serena, are not two different people, they are one and the same", the voice faded away, and so did the visuals. Ash was in utter shock after hearing this, but he had no chance, but to respect the decision of God. Slowly, Ash regained his senses and was open his eyes, Gary was all the way across the room, doing some research.

"G...Gary, where are Serena and Leaf?", Ash asks his old friend, trying to sit upon the bed. Gary quickly turns to face Ash and rushes to help his friend sit up.

"Ash, don't stress yourself, the doctor told you've to rest", Gary replies. Ash looks at Gary into the eyes, with a fierce expression. Gary can understand Ash. Ash was angry, he wanted answers.

"Answer! My! Question!", Ash says pulling out the needle from his fist. Slowly blood started to drip from his hands. He was in the patient clothes.

"They're out the two of them. They're regretting what they've done to you, considering your situation", Gary was telling all this with his head down, but as he lifts his head up, Ash was dressed in his usual clothes, about to open the door. Ash then turns back.

"You coming, or not?", Ash questions Gary. A smile slowly building upon his face, Gary hasn't seen Ash like this for over a year now. Is the Joyful Ash back?

Five weeks have passed, in the Kalos region, a man, in what seemed to be a lab coat, was walking across, the street. The weird thing was, he was disappearing and reappearing after every pole he was crossing. He then stops by an awfully familiar building, and stops, he was about to knock the door, but quickly, thought it'd be a good idea if he had entered the building, he walks slowly into the building. He passes a table that had contained three Pokéballs and enters the Garden. Another man, in a purple shirt, wearing a lab coat was analyzing a few pokémon. The man did not notice, this stranger who had entered his building.

"Long time professor", the stranger greets, the man in the purple shirt. The man faces to look at this stranger, he then waves.

"Hey Professor Paradox!", the man greets this stranger, this man then walks up to Paradox, and places his readings on a nearby table.

"So, Sycamore, how're you doing?", Paradox asks his old friend. The two started to walk back into the building.

"Not better than you. So, Paradox, how's Tennyson?", Sycamore asks Paradox. But who is this Tennyson and who is Paradox?

**A/N: It's not a complete crossover story, but yeah, at some point Gary will be going interdimensional traveling. Professor Paradox is a character from Ben 10, a space-time traveler, and a friend of Ben.**

"He's doing good Sycamore. But I need your help to track down, this person named Gary Oak. My observations tell me that he'll be needing my help", Paradox breaks the reason, for why he's here. Sycamore, is quite shocked to hear a co-Professor's Grandson's name, but, breaks the silence, by walking towards, his laptop.

"Gary Oak, you say? He's been off the charts for a few months now, not only him, but many of Ash's friends are!", Sycamore tells Paradox. Paradox looks into his stopwatch thingy before he talks back.

"I think I know the reason, for them, being off charts, but I shall not mess with the time. If my observations are correct, Gary is currently in Kalos, with six other people, searching for someone, who resides in this same city", Paradox announces. Sycamore thinks for a while.

"Could it be, Clemont and Bonnie, because, they are friends of Ash as well, and as for now, they are still not hiding from the world like the others", Sycamore informs Paradox.

"Well, then shall we go sight-seeing", Paradox tells as he walks off into a portal. Sycamore smiles and shakes off his head. He then walks off towards the door.

Meanwhile, near Lumiose City, Gary, Paul, Max, Ash, Leaf, and Serena were facing off against Cilan and crew. The battle was edged onto, Ash's side, until, Iris releases a fierce-looking Reshiram. It was not hers for sure, it was being controlled through machinery, what seemed like mind control. And slowly, all of the villains started to send OP Pokémon.

"Ash, I think it's better we retreat, they're out trying to murder us, or something, we cannot, loose, until the finale", Max tells Ash. Ash was in no mood to listen to his young friend, he releases all of his Pokémon at once, and commands them to attack. From afar, a similar looking character, watches, as the Demise of Ash is nearby.

A few of the Opposing people command their Pokémon to use Counter. All the attacks were countered. It seemed like it was heading for Ash, until the last second, it was heading for Ash, until when Leaf interferes. But in the blink of a second, it was Serena, who met her fate.

Ash was on the brink of bursting into tears. The one he loved the most has turned into ashes in front of his own eyes.

"S…SERENA!", he shouted, exploding into tears, not knowing another fierce attack was coming straight for him.

"You're going to go to the same place your girlfriend did!", Misty says commanding the team to perform an attack. The attack was headed straight for Ash until Paul intervenes to take the hit. Falling onto his knees, Paul, wanted to speak something. He turns towards Ash and with a smile on his face, collapses. As Ash goes to his dying friend, Paul starts to speak.

"A...Ash, I'm sorry buddy, I have to do this. And I know for a fact that you are the only one, that can avenge my Dawn", Paul says closing his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry if you've felt that this chapter was rushed, I had to. Bye!**


	8. The Champ Forfeits

**THE CHAMP FORFEITS**

"What did you do?!...", a fading voice, talked into the thin air. The voice came from a young boy, around 17 years of age. He was crying, though not visible on his face, his voice was filled with bitter sadness. There were battle scars on his body, and moreover, there were two dead bodies in front of him. This boy, known as Ash Ketchum, now raised his head and looked up. Fury was visible in his eyes, "WHAT! DID! YOU! DO?!", he shouted, as he looked at his opponents. On the other side were very familiar faces, who recently betrayed their friend, Ash Ketchum. They were smiling, that was until now, but, seeing the rage in Ash's eyes, their smile slowly died away.

Seeing him this angry, Gary Oak, his childhood friend started to walk towards him, to try and calm him down. "Ash, I'm sorry, you will need to cal...", Gary spoke, before Ash, abruptly stops him with a, "JUST GET LOST!". Gary ignores it and continues to move towards his childhood best friend, but Ash was in no mood to be calmed, and turns towards Gary with a, "I SAID! GET LOST!". He then slowly looks back towards the people who killed his girlfriend and his rival turned friend, he signals his pokémon, to do a very special attack. This special attack was granted by Arceus himself. But as much effective that attack would be, with that attack, not only his enemies, but Ash himself would die, as a result of the energy used. This move was taught only to be used as a last resort, only if there aren't any chances of winning. Ash slowly forms his fist, as he raises it into the sky, covering the setting sun. After a brief moment, he opens that same fist, light rays were now protruding through, the gaps. "GODLY DEATH STRIKE!", Ash yells, his voice soaring up through the heavens. Energy beams start to flow from each of Ash's Pokémon, they were using every bit of strength they had left in them.

As the attack was released, the enemies had nowhere to move, they were paralyzed, and some were trembling. As the attack hit the ground, a big sphere of energy was formed, which slowly started spreading in all directions. It was rapidly moving towards Ash and his Pokémon. But, Ash was quick to recapture his Pokémon before the energy ball consumed them. As it looked like the energy consumed all of his betrayers and was about to consume Ash, it stops. As Arceus taught him this attack, it wouldn't stop until it consumes the person who did it. But what happened, why did it have to stop. As Ash started to look around, all of the betrayers were still alive.

"But how!", Ash said to himself. He then heard a few roars, as he kept searching around, Dialga, the Pokémon that ruled over time, and Palkia, the Pokémon the rules over space, slowly appeared behind Ash's enemies. Pikachu as always managed to sneak out of its Pokéball, and climbed up Ash's shoulder. Back to everyone, they were all in utter shock; they couldn't believe their own eyes, as the sons of Arceus, were helping, the chosen one's enemies. Ash looked down as the still air started to blow, his cap started to flutter, and slowly, flew up. Not too long after that, did Pikachu grab it mid-air and put it back on his master's head. Ash slowly, nuzzled Pikachu, as he turned back.

"I forfeit!", he said, as he started to collect his pokéballs, and tucked them in his belt. Gary felt like a thunderstorm hit him. Ash was on the brink of winning. His pokémon now were so strong, that, they could defeat all of the champions, and yet, all of his pokémon would survive without fainting. Ash slowly started to walk away. He wouldn't even if he was scared of legendaries. He was always, ready to die, to save the world. But now, he walked away.

"That's what you get for facing off against us, you...", the traitors spoke, as they were cut off, with a simple gesture from Ash. Ash slowly, lifted his hand, showing them a middle finger. As Ash approached Leaf, he took off his cap and gave it to her. As Leaf looked into Ash's eyes, she could see, the shattered pieces of his heart. Ash gave a quick smile to Leaf before he turned back to his enemies.

"Not Now!", Ash said as he walked away into the distance. Leaf looked at Ash helplessly, as he forfeited his match. Gary couldn't do anything, but leaving him, so he could get himself, some peaceful time.

For many days, this event was talked about, and as time passed, Ash Ketchum, became a myth of the past. A year passed, since that day, following his friend's footsteps, Gary began to retrain, to take revenge, on behalf of his Grandfather and his best friend, Ash. Gary Oak was now the Defending Champion of Kanto. "This is for you gramps and Ketchum!".

"Ash, where ever you are, my victory is always dedicated to you!", a young woman spoke, stepping out onto a stage. Leaf Green, now the new Kalos Queen, was ready yet to defend her position from another new participant.

"I might lose this match Ash, but I'm sure, that one day, this Hoenn League, finalist, will become a champion!", a young boy, spoke looking up into the sky. Max might've been the runner up this time, but the next time, he will for sure be the Champion.

Far out of reach, in the Distortion World, Ash Ketchum was training restlessly. From the soft, kind-hearted trainer, he transformed into a heartless battle addict. Though he still cared about his Pokémon, it was only his Pokémon that this young man now cared about. He wasn't only ignoring his friends, but this time, he was also ignoring the one who chose him.

Meanwhile, the weather was getting worse and worse in parts of the world. Deep, dark clouds formed above the Kalos Region. Leaf, who was in her room, clutched to Ash's Cap for confidence, as she felt scared. As the wind blew, she could hear voices, voices, that she missed since her childhood. This fact made her more scared. She could now hear footsteps, but she was the only person, in the building today, she was getting chills down her, spine as she slowly walked towards, the door, with Ash's cap clutched tightly, to her chest. Before she could open the door, she felt a touch on her shoulder. She felt scared at first, but after a few seconds, she realized who that touch belonged to.

"DAD!", Leaf cried, as she turned back, and hugged, the man. The man, to her by her head, and, comforted her. Leaf slowly, moved back to take a look at her father. Tears rolling down her eyes, and smile building on her face.

"The one and only! Red!", Red spoke as he pointed to himself.

"Dad! You dummy...", Leaf spoke. Red didn't want to waste any time, so first, he told Leaf, what she had to do. That was to search for Ash in Pasio, the long-lost island, where League Champions would hold their ultimate battle. Leaf promised she'd do so. Red didn't want to waste any more time, because his presence in the world of the living would cause distractions in continuity, and thus, comforting his daughter one last time, he faded away.

Meanwhile, in Kanto, a visitor knocked at Oak's house. Professor Paradox, the time-traveler, walked into Oak's house. Paradox explained Gary everything he needed to know just with a tap on his head.

"I'm ready to start Professor.", Gary looked down, and then back at Paradox, "Anything for Ash!". Gary replied, thinking about his lost best friend.

"You know the plan!", Paradox said, motioning his head.

"Yes, travel safely to a different multiverse, the rest, I'll figure out, as I journey through the continuity tunnel", Gary says. Paradox simply hands him a watch and gives him instructions about it.

_**Breaking the 4th Wall:**_

"**You sure do know how to not spoil the story!", Paradox said, winking towards the author.**

"**But professor, can't Arceus, just resurrect them?", Gary questions.**

"**Guess I spoke too fast!", Paradox says hitting his head. "You see child Arceus, has the power only to create life forms. He never resurrects", Paradox answered.**

"**Hey, knock it off", the author said, sealing the wall back.**

**A/N: Anyways, from official sources, we know Arceus, has never resurrected anyone, at least until now. So, I'm going with it.**

"Okay, so this is the button?", Gary says as he pushes a button, and a Portal opens.

"Yes, it is!", Paradox says as Gary walks into the portal.

**A/N: That portal from a watch is inspired by the apple watch commercial. Anyways, thanks for reading, and Adios.**


	9. First Step!

**FIRST STEP!**

Quiet, brilliant and astounding, this was how the bare universe looked to Gary's eyes, as he was surfing through the void of space, on what seemed like an unending journey. All he could think was the brutality, of those traitors.

"Professor, are you sure this will work?", Gary asks, Paradox.

"You know something Oak?", Paradox asks the young man, who looks at him, with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it, professor?", Gary asks the otherworldly old man.

"It's quite a long story, you know that Sycamore right?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He is supposed to be my counterpart, in your branch of this universe", the not so old man told the teen, who looked quite a bit confused.

"Um, can you explain that again?", the boy asked out of his confusion.

"Let's get to this from the start", the man takes a break. "At some point, I was working for Area 51, of my Earth. In the 50s, I came across the special properties in quartz crystals. And that's where my life took a serious turn, I received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. However, a slight miscalculation, and an explosion accidentally caused by my panicked assistant Hugo to throw me into the event horizon, where I remained for a hundred thousand years. I was displaced outside of time, where I didn't age, or have to sleep or eat; I just had to exist. I went insane for a while, but then got bored and regained my sanity. I gained a complete understanding of the space-time continuum, though I forgot my original name in the process, thanks to my earth's counterpart of your dad, I was back to normal."

"Wait, you mean on your earth my dad is still alive?"

"Umm... that's a yes, his name is Ben Tennyson!"

"Ben what?"

"Ben Tennyson, the protector of earth and the universe, 'that he belongs to'"

"That's so cool!"

"Yes it is and, wait, there's more, so as for after I became sane again, I went through the 4th dimension of time, and then, I made many discoveries, which no normal human can understand."

"Okay?"

"I came through the time splits."

"The time splits?"

"Yes, the beginning of everything, where the so-called 4th dimension theory of normal humans isn't applicable anymore. The time splits are like seeds."

"Seeds? Professor this is getting too confusing!"

"Okay, what happens when you sow seeds in an order?"

"A field of crops."

"Yes, my son, but these aren't just the seeds of normal crops. These are seeds of gigantic and big trees, each of them, resembling a multiverse."

"It's understandable... at least until here..."

"So, as each tree resembles a multiverse, each multiverse has its own start. And in each of those multiverses, after just a split of a Planck length, everything changes and thus, the universes start to have their own differences."

"So, what I could conclude is, there exists a multi-multiverse, where stuff isn't only different but weird in all sorts of ways."

"If you sum it up like that?...", Paradox takes a breath, "Yeah, it's pretty much the same."

As the conversation was happening, Gary and Paradox get sucked out of their track, and land on top of a building. This new place looked awfully familiar to Gary.

"Well, Gary may I get to know what you're thinking of?", Paradox asks the young man, as Gary steps forward, and reaches the edge of the building.

"Professor, this...this... looks a lot like Unova", Gary replies.

"Well, yes, if you may assume, yes! But, this isn't the quite Unova you're used to. It's New York, the place of, all disasters, the home for criminal masterminds, and also the home for, John Wick!"

"John what?"

"Wick! He's quite a man!... It's better if we leave, it's dangerous around here", and thus, the two again walk back into the portal.

Meanwhile back on the Pokémon World. Iris is walking through the mysterious woods of the Kanto region. She was walking past Lavender Town. Slowly, the landscape around her starts to change. Everything gets blurred out, then she started to hear laughter. Iris was slowly starting to freak out. She then holds her pokéballs in her hands.

Through the shadows, a small creepy smile could be seen. The smile widens when Iris gets closer to it.

"Wh... Who are you?", the girl questions starting to tremble in fear.

"Why are you fearing woman?", a voice not so humane was heard around her.

"Who are you?", Iris questioned back, holding her pokéballs firm.

"Now, now, give those here", the voice said as the pokéballs flew away as if they were snatched.

"No, my Pokémon", Iris ran towards the direction of the pokéballs.

"What do you mean by "MY" pokéballs woman? These could be anyone's Pokémon."

"What do you mean by anyone? Are you Team Rocket? Team Plasma?", Iris questioned back.

"No woman, I'm none of those. And if your pokémon didn't want to stay with you, now, would they have let you catch them? The answer will be no! Am I wrong? These Pokémon of yours chose you! Else, they would have run away, wouldn't they?"

"Ash!?", Iris shouted back stunned.

"No!"

"Then, who are you?", Iris demanded questioning back.

"Me? One of those weak little Pokémon Ash has befriended a long while back!", the voice spoke turning creepier.

"Huh?"

"When Ash saw me, I was just a small Haunter. He left at Sabrina. She helped me grow. Now, I'm a Gengar. And I have a friend, you're supposed to meet, Darkrai! The Pokémon known for Nightmares", The Gengar said, with a creepy laugh.

"And, oh since you've failed to understand you're Pokémon. Let me ask them, how should I punish their master!", another voice spoke out, this was the voice of Darkrai.

"Oh my god, Darkrai spoke, does that mean? No!", Gengar had a creepy laugh.

"What does that mean?", Iris said stepping back and trembling.

"It means Death!", Darkrai said as it released all of Iris's Pokémon onto her. Her Pokémon in fury attacked the girl and she was no more.

Arceus senses this and smiles.


	10. Chronicles

**CHRONICLES**

"What?! Iris is dead?", Misty yells, a bit shocked and angered by the news she'd just heard. Everyone around her became quiet. While this was just the start of their demise, they have lost a crucial piece in their game. And, we know, things will not be the same.

Meanwhile, flying high above the skies of Kalos, a young woman was roaring through the skies on a Charizard. She was holding a mini-map and searching for something.

"But, Pasio isn't on this!", the young girl shouts puzzled. But her Charizard wasn't so puzzled, it looks at its trainer and then looks forward. Charizard then starts to roar. Leaf has never seen it roar like this. Within the blink of an eye, they disappear.

At the same instant, in another time-space continuum on an alien planet...

Two objects, shoot onto this planet.

"Did you find it?", a muscular short man, questioned another alien looking person. The short person, had spiky, black hair, he was wearing something, that seemed like battle armor. The other person had green skin and was wearing a purple gi and a white cape that covered his shoulder guards. The two were searching for something called Wish Orbs.

"Why do you want them, all of a sudden again?", the alien asked the man.

"Who knows?! The old man wanted them!", The man replies, with an angry expression. Just then, they sense a strong energy force behind them.

"Arceus!", The man, looking back. While the alien just smiles. There he was, the creator of their universe.

"Children!", Arceus says, looking at the two men present there.

"What are you doing here?!", the man questions, turning into a quad pedaled Pokémon, Eevee.

"I wanted to help you find the orbs!", Arceus replies, showing them the Wish Orbs.

Just then, Paradox and Gary appear between the three. Gary was shocked to see Arceus and then, sees that it was different from their universe's Arceus. It was grey in color with a royal scarf wrapped around its neck. Gary doesn't understand at first, then he realizes the situation and smirks.

"Hmm, so they'll be back soon", Gary says, with the smirk.

"I guess, it's a yes, young Oak", Paradox adds.

As all this was happening, in the main Pokémon timeline, upon the highest peak of the Sinnoh region, Mt. Conoret, Leaf and her Charizard, reappeared. Leaf did not have a single clue, of what is happening, while, Charizard, Charizard is a different case, it has been to Pasio quite a few times, along with Red. It now completely knows how to reach Pasio. It then takes Leaf to what looked like a small cave, atop the mountain.

As Leaf got down Charizard, without a clue, and walked in she could see a mural, and beneath the mural, was what looked like a flower, a flower that was made up from the hard rock. Leaf looks towards Charizard, who nods in approval. After Leaf picked the flower, she climbed back onto the Pokémon. And, as Charizard soared high into the sky, it disappeared again. This time, only to be spawned near the infamous Mt. Silver. Charizard, knowing the only way to go in is through the cave, that is completely covered in snow, started to fly straight into the mountain. Leaf was terrified for a moment, but, not scared as it understood what the intentions of Charizard were. And before she knew they made contact the mountain, Charizard used a flamethrower to melt the ice and snow, that have been covering up the cave.

Leaf and Charizard, are now, in what seemed like a Paradise. There were people here, but not a lot. The cave was so big, it had its own ecosystem. At the center of the cave was what seemed like a portal. As Leaf started to walk in she was stopped by her Charizard.

The Pokémon then points out at its trainer's chest. Being a girl, and getting her chest pointed at, Leaf gets flustered. Her cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment and shock. She then angrily looks at her Pokémon with what can be called the face of death.

Charizard by trying to defend itself moves back and corrects what it meant to signal. It then corrects its gestures, by showing the rock flower badge that they picked on Mt. Conoret to her, and then pointing at her chest. Leaf has now finally understood, what Charizard was meaning to tell her. The flower stone, or rock or whatever was like an entry pass to Pasio. And entering Pasio without it would mean complete banishment from the living world. She then wears the badge and walks into the Portal. On the other end of the portal was a sign, saying, "Welcome to Pasio". It was a long bridge that connected this end of the portal to the Artificial Island of Pasio. It is an artificial island located in the Pokémon world and is home to the Pokémon Masters League tournament. Arceus helped to build it for the champion trainers to practice and hold a League, where the ultimate trainer to become the Pokémon Master is determined. As leaf went forward, she did not see any wild Pokémon like the real world, she was used to. This was a place, and Ash could be anywhere in this mess. The only this she didn't know, was this was one of the very few places, from where humans can enter Giratina's Distortion world.

Meanwhile, in a hospital in Kalos, two people who were almost going to be sent for burial started to move. Serena and Paul were back in the living world.

Two days passed, Leaf's quest to find Ash was in vain. Meanwhile, as Gary said his goodbye's to Paradox. Paul and Serena walked towards him. The two of them thanked Paradox for extending their life. As Paradox left, he winked and the young Oak, who smiled back.

"So, Oak, what now?", Paul questioned Gary.

"Well, I tried to contact Leaf, but she didn't answer", Gary replied, lowering his head. The other two in the room did the same, but two seconds later, Gary dashed into Paul saying, "I have a surprise for you hotshot".

Just as Gary completed his line, from the door on the corner of the corridor walked in a familiar face, it was the life Paul lost. It was Dawn!


	11. Masters League Announced

**MASTERS LEAGUE ANNOUNCED**

Lush green lands, dense forests, big towns, and small cities, this was all Leaf could see, flying above, the skies of Pasio. But, what she couldn't view was right in front of her. As Charizard moved forward, a force started to pull the two towards it. Leaf looked around, to see if it was a Pokémon, but there were none. As they got closer, the force became stronger and, the blue sky started to look like a purple portal. Charizard tried to move away quickly, and it succeeded in moving away, but his trainer couldn't grip onto him. Leaf was frightened, and Charizard went in for the rescue.

Leaf was being sucked into the open portal, she didn't know what she should do, in a desperate attempt to get away, she was trying, whatever she could, nothing worked. Just then, soaring high into the sky, another Charizard launched itself, with a young man on his back. This Charizard was in his mega form, and as Mega Charizard was nearing Leaf, this young man was tightening his grip with one hand and spreading his other. Just as they flew by the portal, he caught hold of Leaf. This young man was none other than, Ash Ketchum, of Pallet town, and the love of Leaf and Serena. As Ash looked towards Leaf in anger, she looked back at him with love in her eyes.

"A... Ash!", she said, as she hugged him in the happiness of finding him. Ash didn't move from his place, he just looked forward. Just then, Leaf broke her hug and opened her bag. She picked Ash's cap out of her bag and placed it onto his head. Ash then, commands, his Charizard to land, and it follows, soon after, Leaf's Charizard, who was following behind, lands too. Pikachu was riding in Ash's hood, which now came back onto his shoulder.

"I told you not to search for me!", Ash yells out in frustration, turning to the other side.

"But...", Leaf was cut from speaking mid-way.

"I don't want anymore to die for me! I don't want anyone to lose their precious lives for this loser!", Ash completes.

"No one lost their lives!", Leaf said as she started to cry. After listening to this, Ash turned back towards Leaf, with curiosity. "It seems some stranger named Paradox, helped Gary revive them. Serena, Paul, and even Dawn! All of them are alive! We're just scared to lose you!", Leaf completes, bursting out into tears.

The young man, who was arrogant a few seconds ago, felt the emotion. His stoned heart turned into flesh. He was back to being himself. Ash Ketchum fell to his knees. Looking into the sky, Ash smiled. This was his brightest smile to date. Leaf ran towards Ash and hugged him. Ash needed this, for his life, it was just getting any better. Ash could feel Leaf warm breath flowing down his chest as she was crying. He then soothed her up. As the two broke their hug, speakers all around Pasio crackled, and Pikachu was quick to close his ears.

"Hello trainers", a voice said, this was the voice of the President of the Pokémon League Competition Committee, Charles Goodshow. As this was being said, from the portal that was about to suck up Leaf, a mysterious looking Pokémon appeared. This Pokémon made its way to Ash.

"How many times should I tell you, to close the Portal, when you are moving in and out Giratina?!", Ash yelled questioning the Satan Pokémon. Giratina, bows to imply it's sorry, and Ash picks out an ultra ball and calls it back into the ball. Leaf was amazed to see Ash caught Giratina, but as she wanted to speak, Mr. Goodshow continued.

"I'm not going to tell you much, but, it's that time again! The time for the Pokémon Masters League Tournament. To get in, you'll need to have collected 32 gym badges, from four regions. That means you should have at least 8 gym badges from each region. Or, you should have won a league or a Battle Frontier. Or, you should be a Gym Leader, the rules will be explained once you enter the tournament. This announcement will be broadcasted on television this time. So, this time, you can expect a lot of trainers participating. You have exactly 6 months for preparation. I wish all of you, all the best!", the man completes.

"Well, it finally started!", Ash says clenching his fists. As Leaf looked towards him, she found passion this time. The same passion, that led him to become a Pokémon trainer. The same passion, that wanted him to become a Pokémon Master.

Leaf went into her world of imagination, where she could see Ash lifting the golden trophy, of the Masters League, and Leaf 'and Serena', hugging him. As she was wondering this, Ash grabs her by her shoulder and snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Wanna ride?", Ash asks Leaf pointing towards his Pidgeot. Leaf smiles and then nods. Holding hands, the two of them climb onto the magnificent bird, and Pikachu, sat in the front this time.

"PIDGAW!", the bird roars, ascending high into the sky.

Meanwhile, Gary and Paul were having a practice match, when Dawn and Serena, called the two, to show them an announcement on the television. It was Mr. Goodshow, and he was announcing about the Pokémon Masters League. As, the four of them, continued to see it, a fully recovered Professor Oak, walks behind and pays close attention.

"So, you guys, participating?", Oak questions, the two young boys in the room.

"Without a doubt", the two say in unison. Looking at the old man. The scars from that betrayal day were still faintly visible, and Gary didn't like the look of it, small hints of anger could be seen on his face. He then stood up, and walked away saying, "I'll just take a stroll".

It was lunchtime, Paul goes out, in search of Gary. He was sitting by the river. Paul slowly approaches Gary and takes a seat next to him.

"You know Paul, what did you think of me and Ash when you first saw us?", Gary questions out of oblivion.

"Pathetic trainers!", Paul answers, looking into the sky. He then falls back and rests his head under his arms. Gary, on the other hand, had a surprised look.

Gary then takes out a half Pokéball from his pocket and holds it into the sky.

"Do you think, he'll participate?", Gary questions Paul.

"Of course, I will!", a voice adds from behind. Gary looked back in surprise, while Paul just smiled. It was Ash Ketchum, standing there, smiling goofily, at his friends. Gary smiles, Ash grew quite tall in just one year, and standing next to him, Leaf looked like a kid. His Pikachu was no exception, it's fur, was now glowing, which meant it's significantly stronger. It slowly got off Ash's shoulder.

"So, you finally decided to show up, after a full one year?!", Gary questions, but Ash doesn't answer it. He walks towards his best friend and hugs him.

"Thank You, Gary!", Ash says before breaking the hug.

"That's the least I could to for you dude", Gary replies. As the two were having a small giggle, Ash looks at Paul.

Ash then turns back towards Gary, and whispers in his ear, "Does he still have those weird mood swings?", Ash questions.

"Fuck you, I heard it!", Paul shouts.

"Yup! He still has them!", Ash says as everyone has a laugh. Ash decides to head to his house, but his eyes couldn't help but search for Serena.

"Hey, where's Serena?", Ash questions Gary. Gary looks into his watch and looks up.

"Well, usually at this time, she'll be in your house, in your room, either thinking about you or sleeping", Gary completes.

"Well, she's in for a surprise, you in Leaf and Pikachu?!", Ash says, before he started to run towards his house.

"Pika Pi!", Pikachu shouts as it's trainer, a follows him

"Of course!", Leaf adds running behind Ash.

The trio then reaches Ash's house. Ash then, jumps and grabs hold of wood on the side of his house, and makes his way towards his window. Leaf and Pikachu follow by doing the same. As they reached the window, he could see Serena, sleeping on his bed. Ash slowly opens his window, and gets into the house, and moves towards Serena.

"Hey, wake up", he whispers in Serena's ears. Serena slowly opens her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she could see, Leaf and Ash smiling at her.

"A... Ash!", she shouts in a scared tone. Delia, who was downstairs, hears this and starts to walk towards the room. Serena, then realizes it was Ash. She looks at Leaf for confirmation. Serena, then spreads, her hands, and the three have a group hug. But that hug didn't last any longer.

When Delia, enters the room, she could see her son, in kind of an awkward position. He was pinned onto his bed, with two girls holding his hand.

"You are not going anywhere now and we are staying together from now!", the two girls shout, not knowing the presence of Mrs. Ketchum.

"So, whom are you going to marry Ash", Delia plays along. The girls were now shocked and loosened their grip on Ash. Ash slowly makes his way down the bed, and walks towards his mom, and hugs her.

**A/N: Okay, so, yeah, I'm sorry, for having to crossover, but, I had to. And I'm sorry for not being constant with my posts. From now on, you can expect a chapter every Sunday. So, for now, thanks for reading guys. Adios, until next time.**


	12. The Unknown Champion

**THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION**

It has been over a few years since her son was this close to her. She couldn't control her feelings. Her son disappeared into oblivion and is back. This feeling itself was enough for her to burst into tears. She hugged her son back. She was confident of him on the outside, but, as a mother, she was worried about him. Her son was back. That night Ash was back home, for real this time.

After a few days in Pallet, Ash, Gary, and Paul have gone to the hidden Ninja Village in Kalos to train for the Masters League. While Max, was busy training himself and earning gym badges, to be able to participate in the League.

Ash was able to recapture all of his lost Pokémon through random, but small encounters with the traitors. Also, Ash now recaptured the Gengar, he once befriended when it was a Haunter, along with it he caught Darkrai. But, the Heroes weren't the only people to grow strong. Gary himself caught a few pseudo-legendaries, so did Paul. On the other hand, the traitors, were quick to catch many new Pokémon too, all of them were strong.

Time passed and it was only a week until the Masters League. Ash, Gary, and Paul were heading to the Lumiose City Airport, to return to Pallet Town. It wasn't that of a good day, but Ash was in a good mood. As the trio was walked towards the Airport, they heard a voice, screaming.

"Ash!", a young man, shouts running towards him. This man had a dark texture and was quite tall. As he ran to Ash, Ash smiled, and as he approached, they had a hug.

"Hey, Gou! Long time no see!", Ash says as he loosens the Grip of his long-lost friend.

"Idiot! You stole my dialogue! Anyways, how's the longest Champion of Alola doing?", Gou questions Ash.

"Champion of Alola?!", Gary and Paul shouted in unison. Gary even spitting the cooldrink that he just drank, while Paul just jaw dropped.

"Ash when did you become a champion? And you did not tell us a thing about it!", Gary yells at Ash after he processed what he just heard.

Gou knew Ash was the Champion but didn't know what happened after that. They've worked together as research fellows at Professor Sakuragi for a few months, and Ash was the Champion before that. After a few months, Ash left to continue his studies, in Alola. That's that, it was the last time Gou talked to Ash.

"Wait! You didn't tell them that you became a champion?!", Gou questions in amazement.

"I didn't have any time to share such good news. You see Gou after we split paths, a lot has happened. I didn't even have time to process it", Ash replies, still maintaining his smile. It was already getting dark.

Ash and the others head to Lumiose tower for the night, since there weren't any flights to Kanto anytime soon because of the bad weather. Bonnie welcomed Ash and his friends; she was excited to see Ash after so long. Ash actually invited Bonnie to join the Masters League, since she was quite a trainer herself.

Since the weather didn't change much the next day, Ash trained in the Gym for the day, along with Bonnie. The next day all of them were about to start to Kanto, but a mysterious man was standing in front of the Lumiose tower. He was Champion Leon of the Galar Region. One time, he was a world champion for a little time. The gang walked out to see him.

"Leon!", Ash says as he starts to walk towards Leon.

"Hey, Ash!", Leon says, smiling back at the young man.

Leon and Ash met just as soon as Leon became a world champion. Ash also had a battle with Leon and lost. But Leon gifted Ash a Dynamax band, which Ash returned to Leon before going back to Alola. Now Leon was back to give Ash what he deserved.

"Don't you want your upgraded Dynamax band?", Leon asks the youngster, as he hands it to Ash. Ash now had all of them, Mega Evolution, Z Moves and Dynamaxing on his hand.

"Thank you, Leon. It means a lot!", Ash says waring his Dynamax Band and looking at his power-ups. The Mega Evolution Badge gifted by Serena, the Z-Power Ring gifted by Tapu Koko on his left hand and the Dynamax Band on the right.

"Oof! I'd be careful if I was your opponent! Those are like extraordinary!", Leon jokingly tells Ash, to which Ash smiles and scratches the back of his head. "Okay, I better hurry, Diantha might be waiting!", Leon says before leaving towards a Black Limo.

"So, guys, ready?!", Ash says turning towards his friends, everyone looking at him in slight anger. "I don't have a good feeling about this...?", Ash says as he walks backward.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to rush this part...**


End file.
